Destiny
by CharmedTheNextGeneration
Summary: Fictional spin-off of Charmed, focusing on the three daughters of the Charmed Ones.
1. Info

Hey, everyone. So, this is my first time posting a Charmed fic on here, and I have to say I'm kinda nervous. This story is not just a normal fic, but it's more like a series. It's a spin-off of Charmed, of course, and it revolves around the three daughters of the three Charmed Ones. In my story, a lot of what happened in the real series, didn't happen. So my fic kind of has a lot of what ifs. Like, what if Chris was never born, and what if Wyatt was not all-powerful and only inherited the whitelighter genes from his father, therefore staying true to the show's original core and actually only have the female's in the family inherit wiccan genes. And what if Coop was introduced in season 5/6 and Phoebe had her baby girl around the time Piper actually had Chris?

Also, in my show, not all of the kids that we saw the Charmed Ones have in the season finale exist. Piper and Leo only had Wyatt, and then Melinda, no Chris. Phoebe and Coop had a daughter named Prudence, and Paige and Henry had a daughter named Peyton. I also already have a "cast" in mind for this little fictional spin-off.

Cast:

Rachel McAdams as Prudence Halliwell

Sophia Bush as Melinda Halliwell

Bethany Joy Galeotti as Peyton Mitchell

with

Wes Ramsey

and...

??

I've put in that question mark cause I also have a second male character in mind, but his character doesn't really get introduced until, like, the third eppy... so I won't give away anything yet about him.

Every chapter will be posted as a full eppy. So the chapters might be pretty long, but I hope people get interested enough to keep reading.

So... enjoy!


	2. 101 All The Hell That Broke Loose

**1.01 All The Hell That Broke Loose**

**SCENE: Halliwell Manor. Night. It's pouring rain outside and MELINDA HALLIWELL walks through the front door. She hangs her umbrella on the coat rack and takes off her jacket.**

MELINDA: Hello? Anyone home?

PEYTON HALLIWELL then walks out of the living room and into the hallway where she sees MELINDA. She puts her finger in front of her mouth making a "shh" gesture towards MELINDA.

MELINDA: What's going on?

PEYTON: You do remember what day it is, right?

MELINDA looks at her, a little confused.

PEYTON: Aunt Prue.

MELINDA closes her eyes and sighs.

MELINDA: Right. How could I forget. How are they doing?

PEYTON: They're upstairs. We're giving them some alone time.

MELINDA: Right. Yeah. So, where's everyone else?

PEYTON: Prue's in the living room with her dad and you're dad's at magic school.

MELINDA: Of course.

PEYTON: Come on.

They walk into the living room, where everyone is sitting in silence.

MELINDA: Hey, guys.

COOP: Hey, Melinda.

PRUE: Hey, Mel.

MELINDA then goes to sit next to PRUE, who is lost in thought.

MELINDA: How's everyone holding up?

PRUE then looks at her, taken out of her thoughts.

PRUE: What?

MELINDA: I asked how everyone's doing.

PRUE: Oh, we're doing fine. I know it sounds weird, but, we never got to know aunt Prue and I still feel like we lost her too, you know?

MELINDA: It's not weird. We did lose her... we lost the chance to ever get to know an amazing woman.

PEYTON goes to sit next to MELINDA on the couch and joins their conversation.

PEYTON: Yeah. And my mom can tell you all about that feeling. I mean, she never even got to know her own sister.

MELINDA: Yeah.

MELINDA looks down and there's a moment of silence.

MELINDA: I hope mom's doing okay.

PEYTON: I'm sure she is. Our mom's are tough.

PRUE: She may be tough but that still doesn't make losing a sister any easier. Even after 25 years.

--

**SCENE: LEO and PIPER's bedroom. PIPER, PHOEBE and PAIGE are all on PIPER's bed, looking at pictures of them with PRUE.**

PAIGE: I still can't believe I never got the chance to know her.

PHOEBE: They really let you miss out on an amazing person.

PIPER then looks at PAIGE and it's clear that she's been crying.

PIPER: She really was amazing. And I'm just really sorry that you never got to know your big sister.

PAIGE, with tears in her eyes, nods.

PAIGE: You know what? I'm just glad that I got to help you vanquish the monster that took her from all of us.

PIPER nods.

PIPER: You know, she would've been so proud of you had she known you.

PHOEBE: Yeah. You know, you two are more alike then you know. When she was still alive, she was superwitch. Nothing was more important to her than the Charmed Ones and protecting our innocents. Destroying evil. And when she died and we found you... you kind of took over that role.

PAIGE looks down, it's obvious she feels a little guilty.

PIPER: And we're glad you did. God knows I wouldn't have been able to do that.

PHOEBE laughs.

PHOEBE: Yeah, me neither.

PAIGE smiles.

PAIGE: Thank you.

They all smile at each other.

--

**SCENE: The Living room.**

PRUE: I know this might sound strange, but... I have always felt her presence around me. I don't know, maybe it's because I was named after her, but... I've always felt like she's been watching over me. Over all of us.

MELINDA: Honey, we weren't born into just any family. We were born into the Halliwell family. Nothing about what you just said is strange in any way.

PRUE smiles.

PEYTON: You know, when I was old enough to really understand how aunt Prue died, I was always scared that... that that would happen to our mom's. But when I heard that they destroyed the monster that killed her, I felt a little safer.

PRUE: A little? Not completely?

PEYTON: No. I know it might sound harsh, but... in this family, I never feel completely safe.

--

**SCENE: The Underworld.**

A dark minister is standing in front of a hooded figure, looking at him in awe.

DARK MINISTER: We've succeeded. The coronation has been completed and we have found our new Source.

All the other demons behind him bow down to the new Source.

DARK MINISTER: My liege. What do you wish of us?

Source: I wish to destroy my biggest enemy. The Charmed Ones.

DARK MINISTER: But my liege, they have proven to be unstoppable. They have already destroyed more than half of our kind.

Source: That is why I don't want just any demon destroying them. I want my assasin.

DARK MINISTER: Shax? But they vanquished him years ago. There's simply no way to bring him back.

Source: There is one way.

The dark minister understands what he's saying and nods.

--

**SCENE: PIPER's bedroom. They're all sitting there in silence and PAIGE seems to be in deep thought.**

PHOEBE: What's on your mind, honey?

PAIGE: No, I was just... never mind.

PIPER: No, what is it?

PAIGE: Well... I know you guys weren't able to summon Prue when she died, but... that was because it was so soon after her death and they were worried it would keep her alive for you guys, right?

PIPER: Paige, where are you going with this?

PAIGE: It's been 25 years, Piper. Don't you think we should be allowed to summon our sister by now?

PIPER: I don't know...

PHEOBE: Paige is right. It's been over 20 years, and we were able to summon grams after less then ten years, we should be able to summon Prue.

PAIGE smiles and PIPER also gets a smile on her face.

PIPER: You know what? Let's do it.

PAIGE: Really?

PIPER: Yeah! I wanna see my sister.

PHOEBE and PAIGE smile at her.

PHEOBE: Come on.

--

**CUT TO: The Attic. PIPER enters the attic, followed by PHEOBE and PAIGE.**

PIPER: Oh, I hope this --

PIPER stops dead in her tracks when she sees a demon holding a sack with the Book of Shadows in it. The same way they stole the Grimoir years ago.

PIPER: Works...

She then uses her powers to try and blow him up but he's too quick and throws an energy ball at her. PAIGE tackles PIPER to the ground and PHOEBE, who was standing behind PIPER, ducks, barely missing the energy ball. The demon quickly disappears.

--

**CUT TO: The Living room. All of the kids in the living room are looking up, having heard the noise coming from the attic.**

MELINDA: What was that?

PRUE: I don't know.

They all get up and start to head towards the attic.

PEYTON: I told you. Never safe.

--

**CUT TO: The Attic. The girls enter as PIPER and PAIGE get up.**

PIPER: Damn it!

PRUE examines the huge crack in the doorway, caused by the demon's energy ball.

MELINDA: What the hell happened?

PIPER: A demon got the Book of Shadows!

All the girls stare at the three sisters, shocked.

--

Opening credits.

Starring:

RACHEL MCADAMS as Prudence Halliwell

SOPHIA BUSH as Melinda Halliwell

BETHANY JOU GALEOTTI as Peyton Mitchell

with

WES RAMSEY as Wyatt Halliwell

Guest starring:

HOLLY MARIE COMBS as Piper Halliwell

ALYSSA MILANO as Phoebe Halliwell

ROSE MCGOWAN as Paige Matthews

BRIAN KRAUSE as Leo Wyatt

and

VICTOR WEBSTER as Coop

--

**SCENE: The Manor. PIPER, PHOEBE and PAIGE are sitting on the couch in the sunroom with WYATT (who has orbed in by now) pacing in front of them. PRUE is sitting on a chair and MELINDA walks in with a tray. She sets the tray with teacups and a filled teapot down.**

WYATT: I don't get it! How could this happen?!

PIPER: Honey --

WYATT: No, how could you let a demon take the Book of Shadows? Why didn't you stop him? Freeze him, blow him up, anything!

PIPER: I tried!

WYATT: Well, apparently not hard enough.

MELINDA: Wyatt.

PIPER: Hey! I'm the mother here! I give the lectures, not the other way around!

WYATT: Sorry.

MELINDA: Look, instead of getting mad at each other, we need to find a way to get the book back. Has this ever happened before?

PHEOBE: Actually, it has. When your aunt Prue was still alive, a demon got the Book of Shadows and used it to reverse almost every spell in the Book.

MELINDA: Well, what happened then?

PIPER: He kind of revived every single demon we ever vanquished.

PRUE and MELINDA look at each other.

PRUE: Okay. So do you think they'll do it again?

MELINDA: Wait a minute, was it the same demon?

PHOEBE and PIPER look at each other.

PHEOEBE: Actually, no, it wasn't.

MELINDA: So maybe they won't use the Book for that, maybe they wanted it for something else.

WYATT: Yeah, but whatever they wanted it for, it can't be good.

MELINDA: Okay, so... we're kinda screwed.

PEYTON: Maybe not...

They all turn around to see PEYTON walking into the sunroom.

PEYTON: Maybe I can help.

PAIGE: Peyton --

PEYTON: Mom, just hear me out, okay?

PAIGE sighs and signals for her to go on.

PEYTON: There's only one place demons go, right? The underworld.

Everyone nods.

PEYTON: Well, this demon is no exception, he must've taken the Book to the underworld and if I can just orb down there and --

PAIGE: Okay, stop it right there. You are not going down there.

PEYTON: But, mom --

PAIGE: No! I am not letting you go down there, it is too dangerous and you're way too new to this to go and try fight demons. Very powerful demons.

PEYTON: But I can glamour. I can change into one of them and no one will ever notice.

PAIGE: No one will notice?! Peyton, demons don't just kill witches, they kill their own kind if they have to. And if they sense any kind of betrayal coming from you, they will kill you.

PEYTON sighs and throws her hands in the air, giving up.

WYATT: So I'll go.

PIPER: What?!

WYATT: Well, I have more powers then Henry does and I've been doing this a little longer than he has... I think I can protect myself just fine down there.

PIPER: The only thing you're going to need protection from when you're down there is my rage. No. You're staying right here.

WYATT: But, mom --

PIPER: This discussion is over. Your aunts and I will go down there. Paige is right, the underworld is way too dangerous for any one of you to even try and go down there.

WYATT: How do you expect us to learn anything if you won't even let us try to fight these battles?

PIPER: Honey... one day, when we're really, really old and won't be able to do so much as wiggle our fingers, that's when you'll get to fight these battles alone, okay? Till then, leave the big stuff over to us.

WYATT sighs.

PHOEBE: Honey, try to understand it this way. We already lost our sister to evil, we don't wanna lose our kids, too.

WYATT nods.

--

**SCENE: The Underworld. The darkminister is standing behind the BOS on the alter. The demon who captured it is standing in front of him.**

Darkminister: You have done well and will be greatly rewarded for this.

The demon nods and leaves. The darkminister starts to flip the pages in search of the spell to vanquish Shax. He finally finds it and smirks. He starts to read it backwards. A gust of wind comes across and suddenly Shax appears. The darminister smirks.

Darkminister: The Source has a very interesting assignment for you.

--

**SCENE: The Manor. The sunroom.**

PIPER: Okay, you kids be careful, okay?

MELINDA: We'll be careful.

PRUE: Okay, wait. You guys are going down there and everything but, do you even know for sure if it's down there?

PHOEBE: No, but we have to at least check.

PRUE: Well, isn't that kind of dangerous?

PAIGE: Honey, we laugh in the face of danger.

PIPER snorts and then looks back at the kids.

PIPER: You guys just be careful, okay?

WYATT: Come on, what's the worst that could happen?

PIPER: Never say that. Just be careful.

WYATT: Okay.

PIPER smiles and nods. The three sisters join hands and PAIGE orbs them out of the manor.

PEYTON: So... now what do we do?

WYATT: We wait.

--

**SCENE: The underworld. PIPER, PHOEBE and PAIGE orb in. They see the darkminister standing behind the Book of Shadows.**

PIPER: Hey! That's our book!

--

**SCENE: The Manor. The kids are sitting in the sunroom, not sure of what to do.**

MELINDA: Okay, so... our mom's are down there trying to get the Book back, now what?

PRUE: All we can do is hope they --

She suddenly stops mid-sentence, feeling a little awkward.

PEYTON: What's wrong? You okay?

PRUE: Did you guys feel that?

MELINDA: Feel what?

PRUE: Like... a chill.

WYATT: I didn't feel anything.

PEYTON: You sure you're okay?

PRUE: I don't know, I just --

All of a sudden, Shax bursts into the Manor in his wind form. All the kids stare at him, completely shocked and not knowing what to do.

MELINDA: What the hell is that?!

He bursts into WYATT and PEYTON in his wind form and knocks them down. He then turns into his demonic form. MELINDA runs over to WYATT and PEYTON and Shax blasts her towards the living room. WYATT and PEYTON start to get up and see this.

WYATT: Melinda!

He gets up and runs over to MELINDA while SHAX looks at PRUE, strangely, PRUE is completely frozen and scared to death, she doesn't know what to do.

PRUE: What are you?

He then blasts her through the wall and into the kitchen, just like he did with her aunt.

PEYTON: PRUE!

PEYTON starts to run towards PRUE but SHAX spots her. Just as SHAX is about to blast her, she orbs out. He then turns his attention towards WYATT, who is kneelding down beside an unconscious MELINDA. And just as SHAX is about to attack him, WYATT also orbs out, leaving SHAX infuriated. He growls and turns back into his wind form, bursting out of the manor. After a beat, PEYTON orbs back into the manor, with WYATT following close behind. PEYTON immediately notices PRUE.

PEYTON: Oh, God.

PEYTON rushes over to PRUE and kneels down beside her. PRUE is bleeding heavily.

--

COMMERCIAL BREAK.

--

**SCENE: The Manor. PEYTON is still kneeling down beside PRUE. She's on the verge of tears. At that moment, MELINDA starts to regain consciousness. She groans in pain and then notices PEYTON kneeling down beside a wounded PRUE, on the verge of tears.**

MELINDA: Oh, my God.

PEYTON: Wyatt! Heal her!

WYATT quickly rushes over to PEYTON and PRUE and starts to heal PRUE. PRUE then regains conciousness. She groans and puts her hand to the back of her head.

PRUE: Okay, ow!

PEYTON sighs with relief and hugs her sister.

PRUE: What happened?

MELINDA: Yeah, I'd like to know the same.

WYATT rushes over to MELINDA.

WYATT: You two were just attacked.

MELINDA: By the demon?

PEYTON (sarcasm): No, by us. Of course by the demon.

MELINDA glares at PEYTON. PRUE then looks around at the mess in the living room, SHAX nowhere in sight.

PRUE: Well, where is he now?

PEYTON: I don't know. But I do know that you almost died.

She looks at PRUE and then hugs her.

PEYTON: Don't you ever do that to me again.

--

**SCENE: The Underworld. We see PIPER, PHOEBE and PAIGE being surrounded by demons.**

PHOEBE: Blow them up, PIPER! Your big mouth got us into this.

PIPER: If I blow one up, the other will attack, and it's not like you can use your kung-fu moves on him anymore!

PAIGE: Aren't we supposed to be the Charmed Ones?

DARKMINISTER: Well, well, looks like we've outnumbered you little witches.

PIPER: Wanna bet?

PHOEBE: PIPER...

She blows up the darkminister and the Book falls to the ground. At that moment, the demons start to attack and PIPER tries to blow all of them up, one by one.

PHOEBE: PAIGE, the book, the book!

PAIGE: Oh, right!

She orbs towards the Book and grabs it. Just as she has the Book, a demon throws an energyball at her, but she avoids it by orbing out, leaving PIPER and PHOEBE there.

PHOEBE: Paige!

PAIGE then orbs back in and quickly grabs PIPER and PHOEBE.

PAIGE: Sorry.

They quickly join hands and PAIGE orbs her and her sisters out.

--

**SCENE: The Manor. PIPER, PHOEBE and PAIGE orb into the Manor to find MELINDA laying on the couch with an icepack to her head and PRUE sitting on a chair, doing the same.**

PIPER: What the hell happened?

PIPER quickly walks over to MELINDA and kneels down beside the couch.

PIPER: Are you okay?

MELINDA: I'm fine.

PIPER: Are you?

PAIGE: What happened?

PEYTON: Oh, nothing. Just your everyday life, you know? We argued, ate some food, got attacked by a demon.

PIPER: What?!

PHOEBE: What kind of demon?

MELINDA: We don't know, he looked like some kind of monster.

PHOEBE: Can you give us anything specific?

MELINDA: Um... he was big and gray and... uhm...

WYATT: Oh, he came in like the wind.

PIPER: The wind?

WYATT: Yeah, knocked me and Peyton down.

PIPER and PHOEBE look at each other.

MELINDA: What -- what's going on?

PIPER: That's the demon that killed your aunt Prue.

--

**SCENE: Manor. Living room. PIPER, PHOEBE and PAIGE are sitting with their children.**

PRUE: Okay, so you're telling us that the demon that just attacked us, the demon that almost killed me, is the same demon that killed Aunt Prue?

PIPER and PHOEBE nod.

PIPER: It's kinda strange, though.

MELINDA: What is?

PIPER: I don't know, it's just... Shax coming back on the day your aunt Prue died and then attacking another Prue.

WYATT: And Meinda.

MELINDA: Yeah, lucklily I just got knocked out.

PHOEBE: That's weird.

MELINDA: Why?

PHOEBE: Well, Shax's attacks are usually made to kill, not knock out.

PAIGE: Maybe he didn't try to kill Melinda for a reason.

PHOEBE: Yeah, but that doesn't make sense, Shax is the Source's assasin, he's sent to kill anything that's good and I'm thinking they brought him back for that exact reason.

PAIGE: Yeah, but, think about it. He was sent by the Source all those years ago, to kill the Charmed Ones. He only killed Prue, and now, he's been brought back and he tries to kill...

PIPER: Another Prue.

PRUE: Okay, so, is my name some kind of curse now? Just cause my name is Prue, I have to be dead?

PIPER: No, I'm thinking he was trying to hit a rough spot with us.

PHOEBE: Well, Piper, demons usually aren't that smart. Especially Shax.

PIPER: So, what? You're saying it was just coincidence?

PAIGE: Maybe it was her aura. Well, her name is Prudence, she has the exact same power that Prue had, she kinda resembles her.

PHOEBE: I don't know... this is just too weird. I mean, Shax already cost me a sister, I can't believe he almost cost me my daughter, too.

PRUE then takes PHOEBE's hand.

PRUE: It's okay, mom. I'm okay.

PHOEBE nods, sadly.

PEYTON: Okay, so, what do we do now? I mean, how do we vanquish this Shax?

PIPER: Oh, no, no, no, you --

She points towards all the kids.

PIPER: Don't do anything. We --

She points towards her and her sisters.

PIPER: Vanquish.

PEYTON sighs.

PEYTON: Okay, fine, how do you --

She points towards his mother and his aunts.

PEYTON: Vanquish Shax?

PHOEBE: Well, all we need is the Power of Three to say the spell, so...

PEYTON: So what do we do? Just wait?

PIPER: No. You can go and scry for Shax so we can find him before he finds us.

PEYTON sighs.

PEYTON: Fine.

She walks out of the sunroom.

PRUE: I'm gonna take this...

She grabs the Book of Shadows.

PRUE: And read some more about this Shax guy.

PHOEBE: Okay, honey.

PRUE then also walks out of the sunroom.

MELINDA: Hey, mom?

PIPER: Yeah?

MELINDA: Can I talk to you?

PIPER: Yeah, sure.

They walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. MELINDA takes a deep breath before speaking.

MELINDA: So, here's the thing, I know you've been doing this for, like, your whole life, and I'm not asking you to not do this, but... I'm just worried. About you and aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige --

PIPER: Oh, honey. Come here.

PIPER wraps her arms around her daughter and MELINDA rests her head on her mother's shoulder.

PIPER: I know you're worried. And that's perfectly normal. But you were right, your aunts and I have been doing this for a really long time and we know what we're doing. So don't worry too much, okay? Everything's gonna be fine. I'm not going anywhere.

MELINDA nods and PIPER gives her a kiss on the forehead.

--

**SCENE: The Attic. PRUE is sitting on the worn out couch, behind the Book of Shadows. PEYTON is standing by a mini table, using the scrying map and crystal to scry for SHAX. PEYTON sighs, not having much luck in finding him. PRUE then slams the Book of Shadows shut.**

PRUE: Okay, so all we know now is that we're even more screwed.

PEYTON stops scrying for a moment and looks at PRUE.

PEYTON: Come on, you can't think like that.

PRUE: Why not? This demon is unbelievably strong and he's already killed one of our family members, and today I almost died thanks to him.

PEYTON looks down, not knowing what to say. PRUE sighs.

PRUE: I'm scared.

PEYTON then walks over to PRUE and sits down next to her. She puts her arm around PRUE, who is teary-eyed.

PEYTON: Well, I'm not.

PRUE then looks at her.

PEYTON: Look... this what we've been waiting for forever. And I don't mean the fact that you almost died or that I want to die, believe me, I don't. But, this is who we are. And until now, we haven't really been able to explore that. I mean, it's not like our parents are letting us do much right now, but... I kinda feel like this is opening the door.

PRUE: To what? Misery?

PEYTON: No. To magic. Listen, things are gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay.

PRUE rests her head on PEYTON's shoulder.

PEYTON: You just shouldn't be such a scaredy cat.

PRUE chuckles and slaps PEYTON's arm. PEYTON winces and rubs the spot where PRUE hit her.

PRUE: You know, you really do take a lot after your mom.

PEYTON smiles.

--

**SCENE: The Source's chamber. A demon is standing in front of him. He bows his head.**

DEMON: My liege, it seems the witches have taken their Book back.

SOURCE: Not to worry.

DEMON: But, my liege, they will destroy us.

SOURCE: Oh, I think they'll be a little too "busy".

The demon looks up at him.

--

**SCENE: Manor. Living room. PIPER and MELINDA are sitting on the couch when LEO walks in. They both get up and walk over to him.**

PIPER: Where the hell have you been?

LEO: They were keeping me busy.

PIPER: Who was?

LEO: The Elders.

PIPER: The Elders?!

MELINDA: Okay, so while we were living a nightmare down here, they were up there keeping you busy?

LEO: It's complicated.

MELINDA: Dad.

LEO: They didn't want me to interfere.

PIPER: What do you mean?

LEO: This, everything that's happening is happening for a reason. It's supposed to be a challenge for them.

PIPER: For who?

LEO: For them. All the kids. The next generation of Halliwell witches. And you weren't supposed to interfere either.

He looks at PIPER.

PIPER: Excuse me, they send the new Source and a resurrected Shax after my kids and they expect me to sit back and just watch it all happen?!

LEO: No, but you were supposed to guide them, not take over. They'll never learn the craft if you never let them fight the battles that come along with it.

PIPER: Where have I heard that before?

MELINDA: Like father, like son. So wait, this is, like, a test? Why didn't you say something sooner?!

She hits LEO on the arm.

LEO: Ow! Like I said, I wasn't allowed to interfere.

MELINDA glares.

MELINDA: You know, I really don't like those... "them".

She looks up.

PIPER: Join the club, honey.

--

**SCENE: Attic. PRUE starts to head for the door, but PEYTON stays behind. PRUE turns back around to see PEYTON standing behind the Book of Shadows.**

PEYTON: Um, I'll meet you downstairs. I'm just gonna check something.

PRUE: Okay.

She nods. She leaves and PEYTON opens the Book of Shadows back to the page where the spell to vanquish SHAX is. She touches the page and suddenly gets a premonition.

**Premonition.**

_**Shax bursts back into the Manor and knocks PIPER and PHOEBE, who were standing in the hallway, down.**_

**End Premonition.**

PEYTON is breathing heavily, worried by what she just saw.

PEYTON: Prue! Prue!

PRUE rushes back into the attic.

PRUE: What is it?

PEYTON: I just had a premonition.

PRUE: About what?

PRUE: I saw Shax... killing our mom's.

PRUE stares at PEYTON, shocked.

--

COMMERCIAL BREAK.

--

**SCENE: Attic. PRUE and PEYTON are still there.**

PRUE: Wait, you actually saw the demon killing our mom's?

PEYTON nods.

PRUE: Are you sure?

PEYTON: Yes. I saw him bursting into the manor and knocking them down.

PRUE: Yeah, but he did the same with Melinda and she was fine, remember? She didn't get seriously hurt.

PEYTON sighs with relief.

PEYTON: You're right. Okay, that's good. But we still have to go warn them. I mean, if he's coming back then he's obviously coming back for a reason.

The girls then start to rush out of the attic when suddenly a demon appears behind them. He conjures up a fireball and throws it at PEYTON. PEYTON, who has her back turned towards the demon, gets hit and flies forward and lands on the ground. PRUE then all turn around to see the demon standing in the attic. He sends another fireball towards them and PRUE uses her powers to send it back towards him. The energyball hits the demon and he vanquishes instantly. PRUE then rushes over to PEYTON, who is lying on the floor, unconcious. PRUE kneels down beside her and examines her wound, she starts to panic.

--

**SCENE: Manor. Living room. LEO, PIPER and MELINDA are there. PAIGE, PHOEBE and WYATT then walk into the living room.**

PAIGE: We think we found him.

PIPER: You found him?

WYATT: Yeah.

PIPER: So where is he?

WYATT: He's here.

MELINDA: What?! You mean, here, here?!

WYATT: At least, in the neighbourhood.

MELINDA: Okay, so what do we do?!

PIPER: Honey, now's not the time to panic.

MELINDA quickly shakes her head.

MELINDA: I'm not panicing, does it look like I'm panicing? Cause I'm not panicing.

PRUE (o.s.): Wyatt!!

They all look up.

PAIGE: What's going on up there?

WYATT: I don't know. I'll check.

MELINDA: I'm coming with you.

PIPER: Yeah, why don't you both go.

LEO looks at PIPER.

LEO: Piper.

PIPER looks back at LEO and MELINDA glances at both her parents.

PIPER: Go. We'll meet you up there.

WYATT and MELINDA then rush up the stairs. LEO and PIPER look at each other.

--

**SCENE: Attic. WYATT and MELINDA arrive to find PRUE kneeling down beside PEYTON's bruised body.**

MELINDA: Peyton!

WYATT: What happened?!

PRUE: I don't know, another demon attacked. Just heal her, fast!

WYATT kneels down besides PEYTON and puts his hands above her wound. The wound then starts to heal. PEYTON regains conciousness and groans. PRUE hugs her.

PEYTON: What happened?

MELINDA: Another demon attacked.

PRUE: And you were pleading with me to not almost die.

PEYTON chuckles.

PRUE: Come on.

PRUE and MELINDA help PEYTON get back up when suddenly another demon appears. MELINDA spots him.

MELINDA: Whoa!

She quickly uses her powers and freezes the demon.

MELINDA: Okay, what the hell is he doing here?!

She points towards the frozen demon in front of them.

PRUE: Pesky little demons just don't give up, do they?

WYATT: Okay, now is not the time to panic. You two --

He points towards MELINDA and PEYTON.

WYATT: Go check the Book of Shadows and see if you can find this demon, find out if he's powerful or not. Prue, you stand clear just in case we might be getting more visits.

PRUE nods. MELINDA and PEYTON walk over to the Book of Shadows just as the demon unfreezes behind them.

PRUE: Mel!

MELINDA and PEYTON turn around and the demon suddenly multiplies himself. They're all shocked. All of a sudden both demon's conjer up an energyball. One of them throws it towards MELINDA and PEYTON and MELINDA quickly freezes it inches from her face. She looks at the fireball in front of her, wide-eyed and chuckles nervously. PRUE then uses her powers to send the fireball towards one of the demon's, killing it, as the other, again, multiplies himself.

--

**SCENE: The living room. PIPER is walking into the living room, followed by LEO. They're arguing. PHOEBE and PAIGE also walk into the living room.**

LEO: Piper, did you not just hear a word I said?!

PIPER: Leo, I know what you said and I'm sorry, but --

LEO: Piper, your job was to guide them, not take over.

PIPER: I know, I know, you already said that. I just, I am not letting my kids take this chance, Leo.

PHOEBE: Leo, you have to understand. I mean, we're talking about the same demon that killed our sister here.

LEO: I know that, but --

PIPER: But nothing, Leo! They have already taken my sister from me, I will not let them take my kids, too!

LEO: But, they won't --

PIPER: You don't know that!

There is a moment of silence as tears start to fill PIPER's eyes.

PAIGE: I agree with them, Leo. This is way too dangerous for them, they're not ready.

LEO: Well, according to the Elders, they are.

PIPER: Screw the Elders! They've been wrong about enough things in the past, and they're wrong about this. Shax is the Source's assasin, for God's sake! How can they let them go up against him when they aren't even fully adapted to their powers?!

LEO: They've had their powers their whole lives, Piper.

PIPER: Yeah, but they've never had to use it against evil.

PHOEBE: And Shax is a very big kind of evil.

LEO: Look, I know you're worried, and I know you're trying to protect them from this, but... You can't protect them forever. They're my kids, too, and I don't want to see any of them get hurt, but... it's their destiny.

PIPER: And they can start fullfilling it another time, another day, but not today.

LEO: Piper --

PIPER: You should go.

LEO: What?

LEO looks defeated.

PIPER: Paige, can you orb him back to magic school?

PAIGE nods and starts to walk over to where LEO is standing.

LEO: Piper, what --

PIPER: You'll be safer there.

LEO nods, a little hurt, and PIPER looks away, starting to well up again. PAIGE and LEO join hands and PAIGE orbs them out. PIPER sighs and PHOEBE walks over to her.

PHOEBE: You okay, honey?

PIPER: I just hope I'm doing the right thing.

--

**SCENE: The Attic. MELINDA and PEYTON are still flipping through the Book of Shadows, trying to find the Demon in it. Meanwhile, PRUE is using her powers to try and fend off the demon who has now multiplied himself many times. MELINDA is also trying to help, freezing as many as she can.**

PRUE: Have you found anything?!

She sends one of the demons' fireball back towards him.

PEYTON: I'm trying!

MELINDA: There's nothing in here about Multiple Demon Disorder!

PRUE: Okay, now's so not the time to be funny!

She uses her powers to send one of the demon's fireball back towards him and vanquishes him.

MELINDA: Oh, I wasn't trying, believe me.

One of the demon's then unfreezes and sends his fireball flying towards MELINDA. She gasps and quickly freezes him and the fireball.

MELINDA: Okay, I don't know how much longer I can keep freezing these things!

She freezes another fireball that is sent her way.

PRUE: Wyatt, what are you doing standing there?! Help us!

WYATT: I don't know what to do!

PRUE: I don't know, orb, distract them, anything!

WYATT watches the situation, not knowing what to do. Meanwhile, PRUE, who has just sent a demon flying towards the wall, stands almost frozen, she looks very distraught. She doesn't notice the demon in front of her, ready to attack. Just as he throws his energyball she gets tackled to the ground by WYATT, who saw everything. They barely miss the fireball. PRUE lets out a little scream and then quickly uses her powers to send the demon flying towards the wall.

PEYTON: Wyatt, get your butt out there and do something!

WYATT then notices one of the demons standing in the crowd of other demons, smirking. He realizes something.

WYATT: Prue!

PRUE looks at him, curious and waiting for an explanation.

PRUE (whisper): What?!

WYATT (whisper): You see that one right there?

PRUE looks at the demon WYATT's pointing towards, who is now frozen along with all the other copycat demons MELINDA has finally been able to freeze.

PRUE (whisper): What about him?

WYATT (whisper): I think he's the original demon, if you vanquish him, you'll vanquish all of them.

PRUE: (whisper): How do you know this?

WYATT (whisper): I don't, it's just a hunch. But if I'm right, and he is the original one, all of them will be gone.

PRUE (whisper): I can use my powers on him but I doubt it'll kill him. Not unless he uses his on me first.

All of a sudden, all the demons unfreeze. The demon, the same one they're talking about, spots them and gets suspicious. He conjers up an energyball and is about to throw it at PRUE. WYATT glances at him and sees this.

WYATT: Prue!

The demon throws his energyball at her and she quickly uses her powers to send it back towards him. The demon screams and fire surrounds him as he disappears. All of the other demons in the room then follow and disappear also.

PRUE looks at WYATT, and WYATT sighs.

--

**SCENE: Living Room. PIPER and PHOEBE are still standing in the living room, talking.**

PHOEBE: Honey, I'm sure you're doing the right thing. I mean, you're right, they are really young and completely new to this.

PIPER: Right. I mean, we --

PIPER then stops mid-sentence and looks around.

PHOEBE: Piper... Piper, what's wrong?

PIPER: I don't know, I just -- Oh, my God. Shax!

At that exact moment, SHAX bursts into the Manor in his wind form.

PHOEBE: Oh, God. Paige!

SHAX then turns into his demonic form in front of them.

PIPER: The spell!

They can't remember the spell and are too late as SHAX blasts PIPER through the wall. PAIGE then orbs in behind SHAX and her eyes widen. SHAX turns around and sees her. He then blasts her towards the corner of the dining room and she hits the ground face down with a loud thud.

PHOEBE: Paige!

SHAX then turns back around to face PHOEBE. She looks at him, terrified. She starts to say the spell, remembering it, but Shax reacts almost immediately and blasts her towards the sunroom. PHOEBE flies out of the glass window in the sunroom and lands in the backyard, surrounded by shards of glass. SHAX then turns back into his wind form and heads up the stairs.

--

**SCENE: The Attic. The kids are all standing in the attic, with the exception of Melinda and Peyton, who are sitting on the couch with the Book of Shadows.**

PEYTON: Okay, that was really, really close.

WYATT: Yeah, too close. Prue almost got hurt, again.

PEYTON: What?!

PRUE sighs.

WYATT Yeah, you were too busy staring off into space to see that you were being attacked. What got into you?

PRUE: I don't know, okay? I just... I got this really weird feeling that --

She, again, stops mid-sentence and gets that feeling again. At that moment, SHAX bursts into the attic in his wind form and knocks down PEYTON, who was standing by the door. He turns into his demonic form in front of WYATT and PRUE.

MELINDA: You again.

She tries to freeze him but SHAX is too fast and blasts WYATT towards the wall.He falls to the ground, unconscious. SHAX then turns his attention to PRUE and almost blasts her when MELINDA quickly freezes him. SHAX starts to get out of her freeze almost immediately.

MELINDA: Oh, oh, oh, no!

MELINDA then starts flipping the Book of Shadows, looking for the vanquishing spell. SHAX gets out of MELINDA's freeze and PRUE tries to use her telekenises on him but he sends her flying towards the same wall as PEYTON and she lands on top of her, also unconscious.

MELINDA: Prue!

MELINDA watches all of this in horror as SHAX diverts his attention towards her. Her eyes widen and she freezes him. A freeze which he almost immediately starts to get out of. MELINDA then hurredly goes to the page with the vanquishing spell in the Book of Shadows, just as SHAX comes out of her freeze.

MELINDA: Evil wind that blows

That which forms below

No longer may you dwell

Death takes you with this spell

SHAX then screams and disappears in a puff of wind. MELINDA then looks around at the situation in front of her in horror.


End file.
